


Die Nacht danach

by aislingde



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Spoiler: 1.07 + 1.08 Heart of Ice & Heart of Fire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Die erste Begegnung nach dem Biss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Mike wachte auf, als es an seiner Haustür klingelte. Er sah auf seinen Radiowecker und es war noch nicht einmal neun Uhr abends.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte er pünktlich Feierabend gemacht und sich zu Hause sofort hingelegt. Er war fertig mit der Arbeit, der Welt, den Dämonen und überhaupt.

Mike beschloss, nicht zu öffnen und zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Er brauchte den Schlaf.

Es klingelte immer wieder; erst nach etwa zehn Minuten wurde es still. Endlich hatte sein Besucher aufgegeben.

Er wartete ein paar Minuten und als es ruhig blieb, rollte er sich wieder in seine gewohnte Position und schlief ein. Er wurde wach, als das Licht in seinem Schlafzimmer angeschaltet wurde. Er kniff die Augen zu.

„Was zum Teufel soll das? Vicki, mach das Licht aus.“

Sie war die Einzige, die einen Schlüssel zu seinem Apartment hatte und unverschämt genug war, um einfach so rein zu kommen.

„Ich bin nicht Vicki.“

Die leise, sanfte Stimme ließ Mike erstarren. Henry.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“

Irgendwie bezweifelte Mike, dass es etwas Gutes sein konnte. Schließlich war es seine Schuld gewesen, dass Henry gefoltert worden war.

Da Mike geschwächt vom Blutverlust keine Chance hatte, dem Vampir zu entkommen, versuchte er, Zeit zu schinden. Wenn er realistisch war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er nie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte.

Aber vielleicht geschah ja noch das Wunder und er konnte Henry so lange hinhalten, bis Vicki zum Krankenbesuch vorbeikam und ihn rettete. Die letzten Tage waren verrückt genug gewesen, dass er auf ein Wunder hoffen durfte.

„Was? Die menschliche Version der Iluminación del sol? Brauchst du nicht. Du hast mir genug Blut ausgesaugt, dass ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann.“

„Ich habe etwas vom Chinesen mitgebracht.“

Ungläubig sah Mike Henry an. Tatsächlich, er hielt eine Papiertüte in der Hand und es roch genau so wie von seinem Lieblingschinesen.

Aber er konnte – wollte – Henry nicht trauen.

„Warum?“

„Weil ich von dir mehr Blut genommen habe, als gut für dich ist. Nenn es Verantwortung gegenüber meinem Essen.“

Dabei zeigte Henry seine Zähne. Die Vampirzähne.

„Toll, jetzt werde ich zur Mahlzeit degradiert. Das mit der Verantwortung ... Soll ich dir das ernsthaft glauben?“

Jetzt, da er wach war, machte sich der Hunger bemerkbar. Er hatte heute nur ein Sandwich gehabt.

„Nein.“ Henry lächelte liebenswürdig, dieses Mal ohne seine Zähne zu zeigen. „Aber ich bekomme Ärger mit Vicki, wenn es dir nicht innerhalb weniger Tage besser geht. Du musst essen, damit dein Körper neues Blut bilden kann. Komm.“

Henry machte eine einladende Bewegung, doch Mike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geh schon mal vor, ich muss mir was überziehen.“

„Du schläfst nackt?“

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, doch Henrys anzüglicher Blick bewirkte, dass Mike sich auf einmal sehr verletzlich fühlte.

„Ja. Ich bevorzuge es allerdings, dass ich mich anziehe, ohne dass mich jemand anstarrt.“

„Wie du möchtest.“

Henry verschwand. Nur das Licht und der Geruch nach asiatischem Essen überzeugten Mike, dass er nicht geträumt hatte.

Er schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und setzte sich hin. Der Arbeitstag hatte ihm gelehrt, sich nur langsam und vorsichtig zu bewegen, wollte er sich keinen Schwindelanfall einhandeln. So dauerte es fast fünf Minuten, bis er sich seine Jeans und ein Shirt angezogen hatte. Er betastete seinen Halsansatz. Das Pflaster wurde vom Shirt nicht verdeckt. Aber das machte nichts, schließlich war Henry derjenige, der die Wunde verursacht hatte.

Langsam ging er in die Küche und kam sich wie ein sehr alter Mann vor.

In Henry saß an dem kleinen Küchentisch und hatte die Tüte ausgepackt.

Mike setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl und beäugte seinen Gegenüber. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Henry eine Falle für ihn aufgebaut hatte.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?“

Henry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Wohnzimmerfenster war offen.“

„Wir sind im fünften Stock und du bist ein Vampir.“

„Eben weil ich ein Vampir bin, komme ich in den fünften Stock. Das ist kein Widerspruch.“

„Aber ein Vampir...“ Mike massierte seine Schläfen. Wo war seine Logik geblieben? Sonst schaffte er es doch auch, Verdächtige erfolgreich zu verhören.

„Du meinst, ein Vampir darf nicht ohne Erlaubnis des Besitzers seine Wohnung betreten?“

Henry stand auf, holte eine Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie vor Mike hin.

„Ja, so in etwa.“

Mike kam sich selten dämlich vor. Er hatte bis vor wenigen Wochen nicht an Dämonen, Vampire und Ähnliches geglaubt und dann verließ er sich auf die Sagen seiner Kindheit, ohne eigene Recherchen anzustellen.

„Iss, dann beantworte ich deine Fragen.“

Henry schob Mike eines der Gerichte und Stäbchen rüber. Er öffnete die Packung. "Sind das wirklich nur die gebratenen Nudeln? Oder hast du in deiner Fürsorge für zusätzliche... Nährstoffe gesorgt?"

Henry sah aus, wie die Unschuld selbst. Selbst sein Grinsen war nicht anzüglich.

Mit einem resigniertem Seufzer fing Mike an zu essen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in dem Kopf des anderen vorging.

„Ich esse. Was stimmt von den alten Sagen?“

„Fast gar nichts.“ Henry lehnte sich entspannt zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf. „Ich brauche keine Einladung, um eine Wohnung zu betreten. Knoblauch stinkt und schmeckt mir nicht, umbringen tut es mich aber nicht, noch hat es sonst irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf meinen Metabolismus. Wie du siehst, trage ich ein silbernes Kreuz. Nur das Sonnenlicht...“ Henry schwieg.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Delphine daran gestorben ist. Danach haben wir verzweifelt versucht, dich rechtzeitig zu finden.“

„Wir?“

„Ja, wir“, gab Mike schärfer als beabsichtigt zurück. „Ich mag zwar ein Idiot gewesen sein, als ich Mendoza geglaubt habe, aber Delphines Tod hat mich endgültig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück gebracht.“

„Die da wären?“ Henry hörte sich an, als ob es ihm vollkommen egal wäre, was Mike nun von ihm dachte. Vielleicht war es ihm das ja auch. Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich nur hier, weil er keinen Ärger mit Vicki haben wollte.

„Dass niemand verdient hat, so zu sterben. Egal, was er getan hat oder nicht. Dass es falsch war, dich an Mendoza auszuliefern.“

Henry lächelte nur, dann deutete er auf das Essen.

„Wenn du nicht weiter isst, dann wird es kalt.“

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich diese Menge essen kann? Nimmst du außer Blut keine Nahrung zu dir?“

„Wenn mein Verleger mich einlädt schon. Ab und zu kann mich Vicki überreden, etwas zu probieren, aber es reizt mich nicht. Es regt meinen Appetit nicht an...“ Henry grinste, dann fuhr er fort. „Und befriedigt ihn auch nicht.“

Mike unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Hatte Henry doch auch von ihm... gekostet. Doch er war viel zu neugierig, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was regt deinen Appetit dann an?“

„Wenn ein Mensch sexuell erregt ist. Sein Geruch und das Blut hat dann einen Geschmack...“ Henry beugte sich vor. Seine Zunge fuhr über die Unterlippe und ließ eine feuchte Spur zurück.

„Warum erzählst du mir das, Fitzroy?“ Mike rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück und versuchte, Abstand zu gewinnen. Er wollte nicht - wie Vicki - in den Bann dieses Vampirs gezogen werden.

Henry lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte. Mike hatte das Gefühl, eine Maus zu sein, mit der eine Katze spielte

„Weil man nur das tötet, was man fürchtet. Je mehr du über mich weißt, umso weniger Grund hast du, es noch einmal zu versuchen.“

„Du saugst Blut. Daran kann all dein Gerede nichts ändern. Mich hättest du damit fast getötet.“

„Weil Mendoza mir mein Blut abgezapft hatte. Ich war fast wahnsinnig vor Hunger.“

„Du warst wahnsinnig.“

„Nein, sonst hätte ich dich komplett ausgesaugt.“ Henry sprang auf und lief unruhig auf und ab. „Ich habe viel genommen, aber du wirst es überleben.

Mike hörte auf zu essen und beobachtete Henry.

„Machst du das bei deinen anderen Opfern auch so? Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass es in den letzten Jahren so viele Mahlzeiten mit Todesfolge gegeben hat.“ Mike war bewusst sarkastisch und verletzend. „Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn ein unschuldiger Mensch in deinen Armen stirbt? Wird der Herzschlag langsamer, bis er ganz verklingt? Oder hörst du vorher auf zu saugen, verträgst das Blut eines Toten nicht? Trauerst du um den Menschen oder ist er dir egal? Schließlich sind wir nur deine nächste Mahlzeit.“

In einem Verhör würde spätestens jetzt der Verdächtige entweder ausrasten oder zusammenbrechen und gestehen. Henry reagierte anders.

Er blieb stehen und blickte Mike solange in die Augen, bis Mike es nicht mehr aushielt und den Blick senkte. Dann hockte Henry auf einmal vor Mike und nahm seine Hand. Er hielt sie locker und streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über die Haut. „Du irrst dich. Wenn ich Blut trinke, dann ist es normalerweise nicht so, wie du es erlebt hast. Das, was ich dir angetan habe, kann man mit einer Vergewaltigung vergleichen und es tut mir leid.“

Mike konnte seine Augen nicht von Henry abwenden. „Wie ist es denn, sag es mir!“

„Ich brauche mir nie ein Opfer zu suchen. Kaum bin ich in einer Kneipe oder einem Club, kommen sowohl Männer wie auch Frauen auf mich zu. Flirten mit mir, wollen, dass ich sie mit nach Hause nehme. Ich mag es, wenn sie nüchtern sind, dann schmeckt das Blut besser. Ich flirte zurück, lächele. Wenn ich keine Zeit habe, dann nehme ich mir in einer dunklen Ecke das Blut. Nicht ohne ihn vorher geküsst und gestreichelt zu haben, dass er befriedigt zurück bleibt. Habe ich viel Zeit, dann nehme ich ihn mit zu mir und wir gehen zusammen ins Bett. Ich verwöhne ihn mehr, als es bei einem One-Night-Stand üblich ist, erforsche mit meiner Zunge und meinen Zähnen jede Stelle seines Körpers. Doch beißen werde ich erst, wenn ich tief in ihm bin und er kurz vor dem Orgasmus steht. Mein Biss lässt ihn abspritzen, bringt ihn zur Ekstase und er merkt gar nicht, dass ich etwa einen halben Liter Blut von ihm trinke. Falls er später die Bisswunde spürt, hält er es für einen Liebesbiss. Das sieht ganz anders aus, als wie ich dich zugerichtet habe.“

Henry hielt immer noch Mikes Hand fest, mit den anderen Fingern fuhr er über das Pflaster, es war eine intime Berührung.

„Lass das. Wen willst du damit beeinflussen? Irgendwelche schmachtenden Frauen vielleicht, aber nicht mich!“

Mike riss seine Hand von Henry weg. Der Zauber, den der Vampir um ihn gewoben hatte, war verführerisch, aber er wollte sich nicht von ihm einlullen lassen.

Bevor er Henry auffordern konnte, die Finger von seinen Nacken zu nehmen, ließ ein stechender Schmerz Mike aufschreien.

„Aua! Was soll das?“

Süffisant lächelnd hielt ihm Henry das Pflaster hin. „Ich dachte, du bevorzugst es, wenn ich es schnell abziehe.“

„Warum hast du es überhaupt getan?“

„Weil irgendjemand nachschauen muss, ob die Wunde richtig verheilt. Und an der Stelle kannst du es nicht selbst tun.“

Mike hatte schon daran gedacht, es mithilfe eines Spiegels zu versuchen, aber die dafür notwendigen Bewegungen hätten wahrscheinlich ziemlich geschmerzt.

„Warum sollte es Probleme geben?“

„Weil die Wunde noch da ist. Normalerweise verheilen meine Bisse innerhalb weniger Stunden. Leider bin ich wie eine Bestie über dich hergefallen und habe sehr tiefe Wunden gerissen, die nicht so leicht verheilen.“

Zum ersten Mal lag echte Besorgnis in Henrys Stimme. Deswegen hielt Mike still, als Henry aufstand und sich hinter ihm stellte. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, den Vampir nicht zu sehen, doch er ließ es zu, fühlte, wie kühle Finger über seine Wunde fuhren, hörte, wie Henry an ihm schnüffelte. Mikes Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er den Atem auf seiner Haut fühlte.

„Was soll das?“

„Meine Fänge haben sich tief in dein Fleisch vergraben. Ich rieche es eher, wenn du krank werden solltest, als es jeder Arzt es bei einer Untersuchung herausfinden würde.“

„Und was sagt dir deine Nase?“

„Dass alles in Ordnung ist. Du brauchst kein Pflaster mehr. Nur Ruhe, genug zu essen und zu trinken.“

„Das wusste ich auch, bevor du in meine Wohnung eingebrochen bist.“

„Dein Fenster war offen, das ist für mich eine Einladung. Du solltest doch am besten wissen, wie es aussieht, wenn jemand in eine Wohnung einbricht.“

Mike drehte sich langsam um und sah zu Henry hoch.

„Fünfter Stock, Henry. Straßenseite. Soll ich dir sagen, wie oft Einbrecher solche Fenster nutzen?“

„Seltener als ein Vampir?“ Henrys Lächeln war lausbubenhaft und unbeschwert. Unwillkürlich grinste Mike zurück.

„Bestimmt.“

Henry ging wieder an seinen Platz und Mike widmete sich seinem Essen. Als er satt war, hatte er noch nicht einmal die Hälfte aufgegessen. Und er spürte wieder seine Müdigkeit.

„Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?“

Fragend sah er Henry an.

„Ich bring dich ins Bett.“

Mike konnte nicht anders. Er lachte.

„Willst du wirklich das Klischee des unersättlichen Vampirs erfüllen? Jede Frau würde es wohl als Kompliment ansehen. Aber wenn du wirklich an meiner Gesundheit interessiert bist, solltest du gehen. Deine Anwesenheit regt mich zu sehr auf.“

„Huuhu. Aufregen im Sinne von erregen?“

Mike schüttelte den Kopf, angesichts von Henrys herausforderndem Grinsen. Dann setzte der Schmerz ein und seine Hand glitt hoch zu seiner Verletzung.

„Du bist nicht gut für mich.“

„Geh ins Bett. Ich räume hier noch auf.“

Henrys Ton war befehlend, doch Mike hatte das Gefühl, dass es noch spielerisch war. Da Henry Recht hatte, stand Mike auf.

Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah er, wie Henry die Papiertüten zusammenräumte.

Es war ein irgendwie friedliches Bild.

„Gute Nacht, Henry.“

Der Vampir blickte hoch.

„Gute Nacht. Erhol dich.“

„Danke.“

Dann schloss er Tür hinter sich.

Als er im Bett lag, lauschte er eine Weile, bis er das Klicken seiner Haustür hörte.

Henry war wie ein normaler Mensch gegangen.

Endlich konnte Mike einschlafen.


End file.
